blitztheleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno Battaglia
Bruno "Brutal" Battaglia is a highly intense, dirty, dick ,and widely hated linebacker who loves a good party. He was drafted by the Arizona Outlaws in the 2000 draft as the #2 pick overall, but he failed to show up at the podium to greet his team on national television when his name is called because he passed out at the pre-party the night before. Incensed, the Outlaws rescinded the pick, but the Baltimore Bearcats take a chance on the unstable but uniquely talented player. In 2003 he "accidentally" severs the ear of Cincinnati Crusaders tight end Xavier Filmore after knocking his helmet off on a sideline hit and plowing him into a metal bench. Four weeks later when the teams meet for their second game of the season in Cincinnati, Bruno walks out of the tunnel and onto the field wearing a bloody severed ear on a chain around his neck. A near riot breaks out in the stadium and Bruno is escorted away by the police for his own safety. Though the ear later turns out to be fake, death threats start rolling in (which Battaglia is rumored to have framed and mounted like ribbons earned at county fairs), earning unapologetic Bruno the title of "Most hated player in football." Role in Blitz 1 Bruno begins the season as the captain of the Baltimore Bearcats. He is boastful and cocky, and brags that he will permanently injure the player team's quarterback. In both games against the Bearcats, the special objective is to prevent Battaglia from recording more than 2 sacks on your team's quarterback. After the second game against the player's team, Bruno throws a tantrum at a press conference, and is released for calling the team owner "A spineless Bastard!"(that was the same thing Chuck Koswolski said in a press conference in 1987) After the player's team wins the Division 3 championship, he is then signed by the player created team and continues his season there, despite the head coach's objections that Battaglia is a locker room cancer. He seems to have a contentuous relationship with the team's rookie, as he hits on Jacqui, the cheerleader the rookie also has eyes for. He also appears to have little respect for the team's veteran captain, calling him "Grandpa" and suggesting his age has gotten the better of him when the veteran misses a crucial play. However, some messages left in the veteran's voicemail suggest that the two have become drinking buddies. He also jokes later on about the veteran's endorsement saying that he stick to his day job. Role in Blitz 2 Sometime in the years following Blitz 1, Bruno joins the Los Angeles Riot expansion team. He then becomes team captain and leads this team of "Ringers" to the championship game every year. Upon joining the Riot, Bruno had his elbow surgically replaced with titanium, allowing him to dish out more devastating hits. Battaglia may be involved in the Commissioner's plan to bolster the Riot at the expense of Franchise and his team, or is at least aware of it, as he reveals to Franchise that Quentin Sands spiked his drink with illegal drugs, resulting in a prison sentence, which ignited a brawl between the two teammates. He is modeled after former NFL linebacker Bill Romanowski. Category:Characters Category:Team Captains Category:Blitz: The League Characters Category:Blitz: The League II Characters